From the Journal of an Obsessive Teenager
by flyairth
Summary: A look throught the eyes of someone else.
1. Chapter 1

From the Journal of an Obsessive Teenager

I haven't written a fanfic for anything in a while. But strangely yesterday at work I decided to put my Hana Yori Dango wallpaper up on my computer. I thought, "wow it's been a while since I've looked at my Hana manga, I should do that when I get home". Well, I was a bit busy last night and didn't get a chance to get them out, but when I woke up this morning there had been a review in my email for Falling. It's been a while since I first posted Falling so it was a nice surprise. Also sort of coincidental, and it gave me a new idea. This will be longer than Falling and very different. There will be one chapter per manga. And I'm not giving you a big preview telling you the story before hand. Suffice it to say it will be in journal form and from the POV of an original nameless character. Now that I've given you my big why this is even being typed monologue I promise not to put large author's notes on every chapter. I hope you enjoy this and I hope I can do my idea justice.

Chapter One

Inscription

To the best God Daughter any person could ever have. May you use this journal to chronicle the great loves of your young life.

Forever your loving

Auntie Jenny

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

I saw Tsukasa at lunch again today. He was sitting with the rest of the F4 holding court over the rest of the lunchroom. That's such a strange idea, people of this day and age holding court. So medieval, like the stories of King Arthur in the book Auntie Jenny sent from New York. But it really fits, doesn't it. Tsukasa is so regal, just like King Arthur, no … not like King Arthur, better. King Arthur couldn't hold a candle to my Tsukasa. I can see him now in his regal robes and his golden crown; I would love to be his Queen.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

Wow there was quite the fiasco at school today. Some stupid little boy got dust on Tsukasa's pants. What an idiot, doesn't he know how to be careful. He was lucky, he got off easy. If I had anything to say about it he would have had to lick the floor clean. It's not like he's going to amount to anything anyways. He should start practicing early for his life at the bottom. But my sweet Tsukasa is a prince among men. He just had the boy blow the dust off, no big deal. I don't know why everyone is afraid of him he's so gentle and kind. He really only puts his foot down when he needs to. To keep order in his kingdom of Eitoku.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

I can't believe it. It's like I go to school with an army of buffoons. Some little nothing girl fell on Tsukasa today. I mean really, she could have seriously hurt him. I don't know how he lives with it. All these idiots seem drawn to him, I don't have these kinds of problems. And it's a good thing too, I don't thing I could handle it as graciously as Tsukasa. But that was the least of it. Some little welfare girl in pigtails actually had the audacity to yell at my Tsukasa, yell at him and call him a pea frog. Of all the insults, really what is a pea frog? I'm certain it has nothing in common with the strong, handsome Tsukasa. She'd better watch her back; I don't take kindly to idiots with attitudes.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

I finally have a name to go with the ratty little pigtails. Makino Tsukushi, what sort of name is that anyway? You should have seen her face when she saw the red slip in her locker. No wait that's not the best part, the best part is when she saw her little friend … the one she put her self into such jeopardy for, turn her back and walk away. So much for friends little Makino. It's time you learned you can only count on yourself.

I can't believe it. The little rat has pasted red tags on the F4, and more importantly on my Tsukasa. A declaration of war, she has no clue what life is about. What makes her think she can wage war on the likes of Domyoji Tsukasa? She will regret this, and the best thing is I don't have to be the one to make her regret it; I just have to sit back and enjoy the show.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

Rat girl looked like she was going to tear into Tsukasa today. But he was so cool and just walked away. He knows how it works; he doesn't need to dirty himself with the likes of her that is what the rest of the plebes at this school are for. There was the usual missing desk and the nice egg treatment for the hair. Really she needed it, she should do something with that mop. Well at least it wasn't in pigtails today, how childish.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

I didn't see Tsukasa today; it left sort of an empty feeling inside. I hope I see him tomorrow, I don't like the way I feel when I don't see him at all. There is going to be a large dinner gathering next week, I'm sure it won't take much to talk mother into inviting him. And maybe after dinner we can have a nice walk in the garden.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

I heard something very bad happened to Makino yesterday. I'm not sure what, I'll have to investigate further. But she is looking very scary today. I'm having some serious misgivings about this, she might be harder to handle than I thought, I hope Tsukasa is careful.

In other news Tsukasa will not be attending the dinner. Nishikado Sojiro, however will be there. Damn, now I'll have to spend all night keeping him from pawing me.

Well it looks like I was right; Makino is going to be trouble. She actually physically attacked Tsukasa today. They should lock people like her up.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

This is bad; talking to Makino has become the new fad. If this keeps up the plebes may lose all respect for Tsukasa. It's like watching the fall of an empire. I hope he has a plan to turn this around.

On my way home today I saw a couple of guys manhandle Makino into the back of Tsukasa's car. I don't know what he has planned, but I feel better knowing he proactively handling the situation.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

I've spent the last few days sick in bed. I didn't have enough energy to do anything. I can't wait to see Tsukasa again, I miss him so much. I can't really expect him to come to visit me when I'm this sick though. It could make him sick and that would be a very bad thing. The maid just brought in flowers from Sojiro; damn I wish he would disappear.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

Hmm… there's been rumors circling around the school about Makino and her virginity. I don't know if I should believe them or not. On one hand I want to believe this awful thing about her. On the other hand it won't do any good to dwell on untruths. I've had an inkling that the trio of wannabees is involved somehow. I am going to with hold judgment and just keep a close eye on the situation. Stooping to untruths to bring someone down is slimy and low and just their style.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D


	2. Chapter 2

Not mine – never will be – just a dream I had one night

Chapter 2

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D DD D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

The terrible trio has invited Makino to the Lionel Group party. I'm fairly disgusted at the idea of someone that crass mixing with us. But, put like that, I don have to put up with those husband hunting harpies. At least their breeding merits such invitations; Makino will bring the property values down all on her own. I'm just thankful I won't have to attend. I have no reason to fish for a husband, when the time comes I will be Mrs. Domyoji Tsukasa.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

I am furious. I had every intention of spending a quiet evening at home. But my mother decided I should attend this poor excuse for a party. The men here are all spineless jellyfish, trying their best to court the pretty little flowers that pass for ladies in the country. I wish I could go to America with Auntie Jenny. At least there I wouldn't be required to pander to the egos of these whimpering little dog boys. And when the time comes Tsukasa will be coming to America as well, and I will be there ready to make his life the heaven it should be.

The terrible trio just walked in with Makino. Now I see what their plan was. Show her as the ratty little gutter child she is. Not a bad plan girls, but I see our little spitfire has shown her teeth. No matter, let her show up these useless little girls, as long as she stays away from Tsukasa I don't care. I have better things to worry about.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

As I was walking through the grounds today, I came upon the trio bulling Makino. Seems the little rat girl has a thing for Hanazawa Rui. Silly girl like he would even look twice at her. Not with the lovely Todo Shizuka on his mind. How funny, I had almost decided to step in and put a stop to their tormenting, it was too much like watching a young boy kicking a small puppy, when Tsukasa walked in on them. He must have felt bad for her as well; he quickly put a stop to their childish behavior with the threat of red slips. And the stupid little girl showed her appreciation by pushing him into a tree. Really when you are that far down on the food chain you should learn to accept help when offered. The things she said about him were unforgivable; Tsukasa has the most perfect hair I've ever seen. I just want to run my fingers through it. I just can't believe she said those things.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

Tsukasa did something strange to his hair today. It's perfectly straight; all of those adorable curls have been ironed out. Of course he still looks just as perfect as he did before, but it makes me angry that something that stupid little rat girl said would make him change himself. He is the most perfect man I've ever met.

Shizuka is back, I saw her come up to the boys and great them with kisses. Makino seemed sort of upset about all the kissing that happened, but what would she know about relationships that close. Someone like her wouldn't understand the complexity of mature relationships.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

I had dinner with Shizuka and the boys last night. Sojiro spent the whole night hitting on me again, as well as every pretty girl who walked by. I feel a great pity for any girl silly enough to marry him. Tsukasa was stunning as ever, he opened the door for me as well has holding the chair as I sat. Sojiro could take some lessons from him.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

Makino seems to have made a new friend, a little nouveau rich boy named Kazuya. Someone should warn him, it's going to be hard enough for him to fit in with out saddling himself with a lap dog. Someone should take him under their wing and teach him the ways of this world. I should talk to my little brother; he might be able to find a mentor for the boy.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

Someone has red tagged the faux rich boy's locker. He has apparently already stepped out of line. Some people are just mean to be troublemakers.

I'm not sure exactly what happened there, but Tsukasa seems to believe that Makino has done something to bring this horrible torture on to Kazuya. No wonder she's a loner, if that's the way you treat your friends. They had such a loud argument everyone knows what's going on. And Makino got Tsukasa so worked up he slapped her. It must have been very awful what she did. I will have to see what I can find out.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

So rumor has it Makino did what she could to help Kazuya escape his fate. And well she should, take care of the problems you create is what I always say. However that's not the best part, they ran to the college cafeteria where the boys and Shizuka were having refreshments. Rui stood up for the little girl. I'm not sure why, but I'm guessing he wanted to get back at Shizuka for being so independent. Not like that would work, Shizuka is too softhearted. She took the girl to the restroom and helped her wash up. It's just like Shizuka to adopt such a homely little puppy.

Tsukasa, of course, took this as an affront to himself. He has told Rui he doesn't want to see him anymore. Serves him right, standing up for such a little mealworm. I expect it from Shizuka, but Rui should know better.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

Makino hasn't been to school for a while. I hear she's been sick. It's been nice and quiet and normal without her there.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

The Hawaii trip has been changed to an Atami trip. Tsukasa's idea, I just know it will be a great trip. I'm so looking forward to the chance to spend more time with my handsome prince.

We pulled into port at Atami, and who was there but Makino and her friend. What I great way to ruin a perfect vacation. Someone has it in for me; she just seems to be everywhere. I hope I don't have to speak with her or anything on this trip.

Review please …. Love you all who do


End file.
